The Last Goodbye
by Flippant
Summary: Another chance to keep something that was too precious to be lost. (Rev Spoilers) Please read and review.
1. Trinity

Title: The Last Goodbye

Summary:SPOILER WARNING! They lived together, they loved together. Will it last forever? (A one shot fic that is the result of listening to "Trintiy Definitely" too many times and reading too many spoilers.)

Genre: Angst

A/N: This might be a bit weird; damn writers block. I should be studying for exams right now. This might be kind of bad. My first serious fic! Go me!!!

*Flippant* 

"I am the Alpha of your Omega, I am the beginning of your end." Agent Smith – Matrix Revolutions.

Now on to the story.

PS. Changes PoV quite a bit but you will be able to tell hopefully.

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me no matter how much I would like them to be mine. They belong to the Wachowski Bros. And Warner Bros.

--

Down, down, down.....

--

The Logos was empty except for two individuals.

Trinity and Neo.

--

"Sentinels"

That one word struck so much fear into one's heart.

In the Matrix, fear wasn't real but rather an illusion created to make people more vulnerable.

In the Real World, fear was so much real.

--

Trinity was sitting in the pilot's chair trying desperately to regain her composure. This was one of the few times that she had felt so much fear. On the outside she seemed like stone, calm, courageous…untouchable. On the inside she was the same for a very long time until one event changed her life forever. Neo. She loved him so much that she would go to the end's of the Earth. No matter how cliché that sounded it was not very far from the truth.

There was a sense of finality to this mission that she could not ignore.

She was certain that it was her last.

She was prepared…..

She didn't fear death.  

--

Their mission was not a simple one. It was easily the most dangerous thing attempted by anyone who had ever been freed and lived in the real world.

But then again, going to 01, the machine's city, could not be without its dangers.

Neo didn't fear for his life. 

He had a purpose, a purpose that had to be fulfilled.

He feared more for Trintiy. The emotion he felt for her was more than everything he had ever felt combined.

Right now he was feeling a whole different range of emotions and he was ultimately left feeling confused.

Anger. He was mad that Trinity had offered to come on this suicide mission with him. She had that gleam in her icy blue eyes that he could not ignore. He loved her too much to refuse but he loved her too much to agree. 

So what did he do?

He didn't refuse. How could he? She looked so determined and no one ever argued with Trinity. 

-

"6 hours ago I was ready to give anything for you. Do you know what's changed in the last 6 hours? Nothing."

-

Those were the words she had said. 

How could he refuse something like that form a woman like Trinity.

She was the epitome of strength, pride and power.

Now here she was on what was most likely going to be the event that either ended the war or ended their lives.

--

The surface.

The gaze of humans had not pierced the surface as frequently as it should have.

Like Morpheus had once said:

"Fate it seems, is not without a sense of irony."

They were taking a great risk and this was confirmed by the blaring of the alarms.

That could only mean one thing:

Sentinels.

--

The Logos accelerated and up it went.

Through the scorched sky.

Blue.

Above the seemingly endless dark grey hue was the last rays of sunshine before they were captured by the never ending darkness.

 If it had been a different situation, Trinity and Neo would have felt blessed to actually see the sky.

But that was not an option while they were being chased by sentinels. 

--

Down, Down.

As they were diving back down through the dark mass, Neo grasped Trinty's hand. Maybe it was a last ditch attempt at having some contact with her before they met their end. He was so certain that they would not get out of this one alive, but then again, he was never the strong one. That was always Trinity. 

The sentinels seemed to realise what they were doing and flocked together at the surface where the Logos was headed. 

There was nothing they could do.

Neo's grip on Trinity's hand tightened as they realised what was about to happen.

There mission was in vain.

Pointless.

The war would be lost.

Zion would be destroyed.

They would die.

--

With a sickening crunch the Logos made contact with the sentinels. 

The Logos was no longer a fine ship but a pile of twisted metal.

Neo's grip again did not waver but stayed strong.

He was not unconcious.

Maybe there was something he could still do but he would only do it if Trinity was still safe.  Although it was dark and he could not see, he felt her presence. Strong.

He called her name.

She did not answer.

He felt around for her, longing to touch and hoping she was alive. 

His fingers found her neck.

No pulse.

If time could stop, it would have at that moment. 

Neo felt his heart break.

This couldn't be happening.

Not again.

He didn't bother restraining his tears.

One by one they fell over Trinity's lifeless body. 

He lifted his hand and lightly brushed her cheek, willing her to wake up.

He knew it wouldn't happen.

It couldn't happen.

This was the real world, not the Matrix. He wasn't invincible here. There was nothing he could do.  

He _wanted _to do something.

Slowly and gently he moved his lips down to hers  and kissed her softly. 

Their final kiss.

As Neo lifted his head, he knew she was gone. 

She wasn't coming back.

Neo felt like a part of him had been cut out.

He felt empty, but there was something he could do.  He knew what Trinity would have wanted him to do.

He got up painfully but the pain wasn't from any physical injuries he had sustained, it was from the emotional heartbreak of losing the only person that he had ever truly loved. She had bought him back, helped him become what he was and now she was gone. 

With one last look at her bloodied body, he wiped the tears out of his eyes and crawled out of the mangled wreckage and started on the last road that would hopefully lead to his revenge against the machines that had taken away the one thing he could not live without.

Trinty…


	2. Treasure

The Last Goodbye

A/N: Lookies! *points* No not there! Here! Look, a new chapter! It saddened me greatly when both Neo and Trinity died so my imagination created a place where they could both live for ever. 

PS. ( -- ) means scene change.

Oh! Tell me what you think! I should be studying right niow but I had these ideas and I just had to write the down.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just a not-so humble teenager using them for entertainment purposes. These characters belong to the almight Wachowski geeks and those other people at Warner Bros.

The Last Goodbye. Ch.2 

Black.

All around him there was black.

There was all scilence.

No scream, no sound could have permeated the silence, no light could have permeated. 

Was this the Matrix?

It could be but then again it couldn't be. He was inside the Matrix when the virus Smith had overwritten his codes. But he didn't feel like Smith. He felt like Neo.

So then where was he?

Was this some kind of after-life? Purgatory? Limbo?

It couldn't be. The world was a manifestation of a computer program. Religions were programmed thus making the idea of a God unreal. If he was in the Matrix, he very much doubted that the machines would have gone to the trouble of creating another program to satisfy the needs of humans didn't want to move on. 

His head was swimming. He was confused.

What the hell was going on?

His vision began to distort, not that there was anything to see in the first place. He could feel the floor beneath his feet begin to wobble, move as if it was jelly. He was starting to feel dizzy and then all of a sudden…

Nothing. 

--

White.

There was white.

In a stark contrast to where he had been just moments before his vision was blinded by the unnatural white of the room.

Something felt strangely fimiliar about this place.

Then it clicked.

The Architect.

"Why am I here?" he asked, his voice echoing as the vibrations bounced off the dome shaped room. Those were the same words he asked when he was here not that long ago.

"You are here because your self-sacrifice has helped create peace among humans and machines." That was noty the Architects voice. The Architect was a man and this was most definitely a woman's voice.

He had an idea of who it could be, but no, it couldn't be.

"Who are you?" 

"You know who I am." Was the cryptic response he got.

"You're…you're the mother of the Matrix?!"

"Sorry kid, but that's how things work. Everything that is negative has a positive. Smith is the negative, you are the positive just as the Architect is the negative and I the positive."

"What do you want with me?"

"You are the reason there is peace between machines and humans. That is why I've decided to give you a second chance. Your body may be dead but your mind is still very much alive. We will be inserting you and Trinity back into the Matrix where you can exist in peace for all eternity."

He felt as though his heart had skipped a beat.

Trinity? He would be going back with Trinity.

This was all too much.

He desperately tugged at the threads of sanity he still had left.

He was being re-inserted into the Matrix.

Trinity was going with him.

They would be together for ever. The thought sounded cheesy but he was too happy to notice.

He felt the room beginning to dissolve. It reminded him faintly of being unplugged from the Matrix after a mission. The familiar feeling of your mind being torn from the body it had been residing in. Each thought slowly being pulled from a body and being re-inserted into the flesh of its real owner and not some computer programmed shell.

His vision went black.

This was starting to get old.

--

But then as quickly as it had began, it stopped. His vision returned into focus and he took in his surroundings.

He was standing in a club. The club in fact.

It was the same club where he met Trinity for the first time on the night that changed his life for ever. The night he was unplugged. The night he realised the truth and the night that led to him walking down the path that led him to a new purpose and a new love.

He scanned the room with only one thought in his mind. 

Trinity.

For a while he couldn't see her but then something caught his eye.

That glint of faint light on patent leather could only mean one thing.

He had found what he was looking for and it seemed that she was looking for.

Ice blue met chocalate brown.

One soul met another.

Time seemed to stops as two individuals who had lost each other so many times met for the last time because from this moment on they would be together. Their bond never to be touched and never to be unbroken.

They ran to each other ignoring the throng of people that had beem blocking their path and their lips met in a fierce and passionate kiss. All the pent up emotion that was running around in their systems was exerted and forgotten. 

"I thought I lost you." They both said at the same time as they broke apart.

A small smile was overshadowed by a large grin.

For a while neither of them spoke. 

No words where exchanged, their bond said it all.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I might continue although I don't know where it will go but anyway…please review. I value people's opinions of my work.


End file.
